<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦】风月伦敦 by MiloHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626672">【周迦】风月伦敦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic'>MiloHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB/FTM Karna [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Nuns, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, or just porn, 修女 - Freeform, 失忆, 有情节的小黄文, 非自愿性行为</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>快乐摸鱼<br/>疯批下属×失忆恶女大佬披皮修女，《声色犬马》续篇<br/>非常明显的跨性别迦尔纳描写，所以存在人称的混乱，请注意<br/>OOC，性癖放出，没有三观，肆无忌惮地搞女化，剧情发展和设置都非常随意，开个车而已请不要认真</p><p>Trigger Warning：非自愿性行为描写。是真Angry Sex，是真强奸。对这类内容感到不适的读者请立刻退出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CB/FTM Karna [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦】风月伦敦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近，镇上人们挂在嘴边议论纷纷的新闻话题，是罗斯玛丽修道院里新来的哑巴修女。她的名字叫做迦尔娜。</p><p>这也许并不是她真正的名字，但也没有别的称呼方式了。没人知道她从哪里来，又是怎样出现，就连修道院里那三十多位常驻的修女也对此一无所知。当时，一对巡山的父女在山脚下的河边发现浑身湿透、昏迷不醒的迦尔娜，身上穿着一套工整笔挺的男装。直到把迦尔娜送进急救室，护士检查过了她的身体，才惊讶地发现，尽管她有一副各方面看来都很像男人的身材，可男装包裹下的，依旧是一个女人。</p><p>几天之后，迦尔娜终于醒来，但她的记忆已经是一片空白。这还不算最糟，无论她是因为什么而掉进河里，在湍急的河水中挣扎时明显都磕到了头，即便再三努力，她的声带也还是如罢工了一般说不出半个字。被问及名字时，她只能拼命回忆，勉强发出“迦尔娜”三个音节。</p><p>从此，她的名字就是“迦尔娜”。</p><p>因为迦尔娜无处可去，修道院院长怜惜不已，容许她留下来，加入修女们的行列。然而真正驱使她成为话题的，不是她可怜的遭遇，或神秘的身世，而是那份连宽大的修女服都藏不住的、几乎闪耀逼人的美貌。</p><p>迦尔娜看起来应有二十，或者三十多岁，个子高挑，皮肤白皙，肩膀很宽，身材纤细。或许是因为没有记忆，又无法说话的缘故，她总是像只迷途的小鹿般低着脑袋，一副迷茫无措的神情，漂亮的蓝色眼睛躲躲闪闪，不与别人进行目光接触。罕见的白色发丝温顺地垂落在颊边，颇有楚楚可怜之姿。</p><p>尽管如此，迦尔娜的性格是非常温柔而和善的。没有人教过她，可她仿佛天生就知道修女该怎么当，无论是陪伴讲道、布施、清扫、圣餐、给婴儿洗礼，还是每日的圣经晨读和祷告，件件琐碎，事无巨细，她都完成得十分认真，没有丝毫懈怠与不耐。清晨的阳光穿过耶稣受难像的肩投射下来，洒落在她合十的双手、低垂的白色的额发与长长的睫毛上，照亮美丽的面容，那副光景神圣不可侵犯，就连年近70的老院长也忍不住对旁人感慨——迦尔娜简直就是位圣女。</p><p>这句评价很快就在小镇上传开来。不消三日，她就成了镇上男人们心中的女神与圣母化身。他们纷纷感慨，若非迦尔娜已经皈依在了耶稣门下，她的门边一定已经聚满了络绎不绝的好事者、追求者与护花使者。</p><p>就这样，迦尔娜平淡如一潭湖水的生活持续了大约半年时间——直到那一年10月，她与某个黑色的男人相遇的那个早上为止。</p><p> </p><p>阿周那在大雨将至时分来到这座小镇。他一反常态，穿着一套黑色的西装，早早便抛下自己的车，徒步走在狭窄的乡间小径上。路边的农夫见他像个外人，好心地大声冲他叫喊，要他早点去旅店里避雨。阿周那谢过他的好意，头也不回地朝着修道院的方向走去。</p><p>平日里一贯落锁的铁门，今天一碰就开。收买一个心术没有那么正的修女并不是件难事，更何况今天修道院里一个人也没有，所有修女都一同下山出游了——只有初来乍到，尚不熟悉环境的迦尔娜除外。</p><p>他像是回到自己家一样，信步穿过罗斯玛丽修道院历史悠久的安静走廊，沉稳的脚步声在石壁上碰出回响。推开礼拜堂的大门，在耶稣受难像前，正有一个穿着黑色修女服的人影跪在那里，无声地低头祷告。听到响动，迦尔娜回过头来，蓝色的双眼惊讶地注视着这个不应出现在这里的男人。</p><p>“早上好，修女。”大门在他身后徐徐关闭，阿周那注视着“她”，用自己最温柔，最礼貌的声音说道，“让我也加入你的祷告吧。”</p><p>天边传来一声闷雷，大雨倾盆而下。</p><p> </p><p>这个陌生人是谁？为什么这里会有男人？</p><p>迦尔娜虽然失忆了，但她并不傻，她可以看得出来，他并不是真的想要加入她的祷告。看着这个步履坚定，一步步朝她走来的男人，迦尔娜迟疑地站起身来，借着雨中的昏暗日光看清了他的模样。来者是一位皮肤黝黑的年轻绅士，衣着考究，面容英俊，个子并不高，身体却相当结实，与他的肤色相得益彰的黑色眼睛一瞬不瞬，直直地盯住迦尔娜，目光闪闪发亮，如同猎豹看到了浑身破绽的猎物。一股寒气突然袭上脊背，胃部收缩了一下，迦尔娜忍不住后退一步，她意识到，自己可能认识这个男人——至少，这具身体是记得他的。</p><p>“怎么，我打扰你了？不继续了吗？”他在她眼前大约一米左右的位置站定，微笑着问道。</p><p>迦尔娜感到十分混乱，她犹豫地摇了摇头，再次后退一步。本能在告诉她，对方绝非善类，最好赶快逃跑——然而，她的心却在诉说着拒绝。</p><p>她不愿从这个男人面前退缩，即便知道自己会为此付出代价，也仍旧如故。</p><p>“不说话吗？……还是说，只是单纯地不想跟我说话？”他将脑袋偏到一边，配着这样一张人畜无害的娃娃脸，那模样竟然显得有些天真可爱，“我是听说了‘圣女’的大名，才特意过来这么一趟的。……难道你觉得，我配不上你的祷告吗？”</p><p>说完，他像是想起什么好笑的事情一样，又稍稍走近了一些，温柔地注视着浑身僵硬动弹不得的迦尔娜。年轻的男人伸出一只肤色黝黑的手，中指指节在她的脸廓边轻轻地绕了一圈，甚至在轻微颤抖着的唇边停顿了一下。态度十足轻浮，仿佛在赏玩一只一触即碎的精美艺术品，又十足深情，仿佛在凝视余情未了的旧日爱人。</p><p>“圣女。”他又重复了一遍，噗嗤一声笑了出来，声音里带着轻微的嘲讽，“我还以为是讽刺呢，没想到……你也会有被这么称呼的一天。”</p><p>迦尔娜羞耻得简直恨不得钻到地底下去，不知从哪儿突然得到了一股力量，突然之间，四肢恢复了行动。她什么也顾不上了，连心底的那股抗拒都不愿细想，她低下头，转身就想逃走。</p><p>然而，她的手腕却被这个男人狠狠地抓住了，只是稍稍用力，就几乎把迦尔娜整个带倒。她猝不及防，被拉回到这个男人怀里。对方眯着眼睛盯着她，双手如钢筋般牢牢制住她的行动，黑色的眼底隐隐燃烧起一股她无法理解的怒火。</p><p>“居然会从我的面前逃走，看来你是真的什么也不记得了。”声音骤然低了下去，原本清亮悦耳的男音贴在耳边，分明是安慰的语调，却仿佛是从圣书里走出来的魔鬼，“没关系，你会想起来的。我会让你全部都想起来——我亲爱的迦尔纳，我们还有得是时间。”</p><p> </p><p>披着红布的祭台上，所有的物品都被粗暴地扫了下去。蜡烛、十字架和圣水盆叮铃哐啷地砸了一地，阿周那粗暴地将身着修女服的人扔在上面，一只手探入裙下，顺势将黑色的发笼一并扯了下来。漂亮的脸蛋，纤细的身段，修长的双腿，柔顺的白发摊开来，就连出于本能的挣扎姿态都如此地熟悉——他绝不会认错，化成灰都不会认错，“她”毋庸置疑就是他失踪多时的哥哥迦尔纳。但是，这副惊恐而张惶、仿佛受惊小鹿般的神情是怎么回事？太过陌生了，他从没见过迦尔纳这样，叫他几乎以为自己是认错了人，叫他几乎对身下的美人心生不必要的怜惜。</p><p>然而，只要一想到这竟是那个向来我行我素，将所有人握在手心、踩在脚下，哪怕在床上挨操都一丝不乱的迦尔纳，阿周那又感觉到一股愈发心痒难耐的兴奋升腾而起，叫人欲火中烧。她依旧不说话，急得鼻尖都在冒汗，可不得章法的挣扎反抗根本就只是增加情趣而已。掌心在层层衣料中碰触到一层柔软的织物，阿周那的手指轻巧地向上，意外地摸到了系带和搭扣。</p><p>他抬起眉毛，笑容忍不住扩大：“修女服下居然穿着吊带袜？……哈哈，哈哈哈！迦尔纳，迦尔纳，就算没了记忆，你还是这么地——”</p><p>还没有把话说完，身下人蓝色的眼睛就猛地睁大了，仿佛已经预料到他下面即将说出口的话有多么不堪入耳。熟悉的恼意从“她”的脸上一闪而过，几乎是毫不犹豫地，“她”朝着阿周那脸上打了一拳；而压在她身上的男人不躲不闪，用那张英俊的脸结结实实地接下了这一拳。</p><p>“她”的力气一点不小，甚至把阿周那的头都打偏到一边去。黑皮肤的男人缓缓地回过头，擦掉唇角的血。然而，这味道却仿佛打开了什么开关，阿周那猛地捉住“她”的手腕，露出一个比野兽好不到哪儿去的微笑：“没错，就是这样——就是要这样才对！”</p><p>“看来之前是我太温柔了。不粗暴一点的话，你是什么都不会想起来的。”</p><p>“……圣女啊，对我而言，这可是千载难逢的机会……就在这里，让你把所有的禁果都尝个遍吧。”</p><p> </p><p>反抗他也许不是一个好主意。迦尔娜在困顿中艰难地想着。她并不认识这个男人——可他明显是认识她的。他太过熟悉她的身体了，甚至连看都不用看到，就知道她在什么地方最为敏感。修女服的构造有些复杂，因而他并没有脱掉她的衣服，可从裙摆下探入的手仍然在他摸到的每一处点燃情欲之火，就像是伊甸之蛇一般，不容拒绝地给她的灵魂注入罪恶。</p><p>这是神给予她的考验吗？如果是的话，她简直在第一步就已经一败涂地。身体软得就像是一只熟透的蜜桃，轻轻一咬，就透出源源不尽的汁水。男人的手指从她的胸口上离开，划过平坦的小腹，按在双腿中央，恶质地揉搓。他在她的脖颈上落下一个轻柔的吻，说道：“修女……你已经湿透了。”</p><p>说得一点不错。保护着秘部的那一层薄薄布料已经被浸了个透湿，下腹处传来异乎寻常的热度，仿佛有所渴望，可她并不能够明白其中含义——也许她曾经是明白的，可是如今，迦尔娜什么也想不起来。多重感官刺激让她的脑中变得一片空白。</p><p>但是，不用担心。她的魔鬼很快就会填上这片空白。贴合身体线条的黑色裙摆被推到腰际，沉溺在欲望中的下半身暴露在空气中。男人将她修长的双腿扛到自己肩上，俯身下来，半是玩味半是虔诚地询问：“你能给我一个吻吗，我的圣女？”</p><p>我不是，我没有，不要再叫我圣女了——什么样的圣女会和闯入礼拜堂的陌生男人一同沉沦情欲，甚至在祭坛上淫乱？她想要这么对他说，但她依然发不出任何声音。男人似乎极为享受这副痛苦和快乐交织的模样，他的手指拨开那片已经形同虚设的薄布，分开覆着白色耻毛的阴唇，入侵到花芯之中。</p><p>就在那个瞬间，一个奇怪的认知从脑中一闪而过：她知道自己身上接下来会发生什么，知道他会对自己做什么。他将带自己攀上极乐。果不其然，下一秒，电流般的快感沿着脊椎传入大脑，他用自己的手指侵犯她——两根手指没入阴道反复抽插，大拇指不断按压着阴蒂——只是如此，就已经激烈得让人受不了。她张开嘴唇想要尖叫，然而对方立即欺身而上吻住了她，叫声立即变为断断续续的呜咽。她已经完全忘记了反抗，双手转而攀在男人的背上，仿佛在哀求他慢一点，温柔一点。</p><p>可是，他对此视而不见。被人们称为圣女的修女就这样在神像的注视下，被手指和舌头玩弄到高潮。</p><p>淫液从花蕊中流下来，把红布的颜色染得更深。她知道自己已经罪无可恕，但禁果的滋味又是如此地舒服。恍惚之间，她听到他在耳边低声呢喃：“不管以后再发生什么，你都要记得，绝不要忘了——”</p><p>“侵犯你的男人的名字，叫做阿周那。”</p><p>她浑身一震，猛地清醒过来，这几个音节的回响在脑中激起无数不知名的浪潮。然而下一刻，更粗、更硬、更热的东西顶开了她的阴唇，一点缓冲和准备的余地也不给她留，毫不犹豫地一冲到底。</p><p>神智混乱、已经不知道自己究竟是谁的修女再也无法忍受。她尖叫出声。</p><p> </p><p>他刻意留下了那双骚气的吊带袜，将迦尔纳的身体几乎对折了过来，就在祭坛上，就在受难圣子的眼皮底下，直上直下，大开大阖如打桩一般用力操着神的修女。阿周那肆无忌惮地违反了迦尔纳与他曾经的约法三章，没有戴套，这当然是故意而为之。熟悉的甜美麻痹着他的脑髓，即便现在的迦尔纳认不出他，他的阴道也还认识这根阴茎，寂寞许久的它们热情地拥上来，欢迎这位常客，内壁的软肉随着他干进去的节奏，舔弄一般吸附着男人的凶器。</p><p>这是强奸，阿周那很清楚，他并没有征得身下人的同意。不过，他也不是第一次强奸自己的哥哥了。只是在过去，即便受此对待，迦尔纳在被强奸时也很少露出破绽，而且必定会保证嚣张的弟弟在途中或者完事之后受到某种惩罚和折磨。强制性的性行为就是他们之间的一场权力游戏。而像现在这样，双腿大开被按在桌上，在疯狂的进犯中痛苦地拼命隐忍、泛红的眼角落下泪水的模样，阿周那从未见过。他还是第一次知道迦尔纳还有这样的面貌，也是第一次知道，自己居然会为此感到极度的兴奋。</p><p>“听说……在过去，修女们自称为上帝的新娘。”他吻去这些晶莹的泪珠，温柔地羞辱，“如此看来……我竟然是在上帝的眼前侵犯他的新娘。”</p><p>“告诉我，你是否也和我一样，在为这个念头而感到兴奋？……下面的这张小嘴紧紧地咬着我，真的很舒服，宛如天堂……我的圣女，还有谁知道你有这样一具美妙的身体吗？那些对你赞美不断的村夫，还有你的上帝……这半年以来，除了我之外，还有谁操过这里吗？”</p><p>用力挺腰，龟头果不其然顶进了最深处。那是子宫的位置，阿周那常常用来折磨他哥哥的小技巧。小幅度地转动腰部，在那块脆弱的软肉上来回戳刺、反复碾磨。身着修女服的迦尔纳哭得更厉害了，泪水啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，白皙的皮肤上泛起病态的潮红。他张了张嘴，似乎想说话，可是喉中发出的只有颤抖的、带着哭腔的气音。到最后，他无计可施，只能拼命地摇着头，把泪水涟涟的漂亮脸蛋藏到双臂之下。</p><p>直到这时，阿周那才明白过来，为何迦尔纳一直没有说话。他愣了一下，态度些许软化下来：“是吗……所以你才能把秘密保存这么久。假若无法开口，就不会有人发现你有一副男人的嗓音，难怪你的修女角色扮演可以持续这么久。”</p><p>“圣女……迦尔纳。你知道这个称呼有多可笑吗？掌管着一个黑道家族，生杀予夺，手上染满鲜血的男人，因为失忆而被困在折磨了他整个青少年时期的女人身份里，最后居然还成了众口称赞的圣女……你肆无忌惮地和亲弟弟乱伦，每晚坐在我身上起舞，淫态百出地要我为你口交……假如他们知道你的真面目，还会称你为圣女吗？”</p><p>“圣女？哈，只是听到就让人恶心得受不了……就算你真是女人，也是天底下最邪恶、最残忍、最淫乱的恶女！”</p><p>窗外的天空中响起一声惊雷。一通口头发泄之后，阿周那觉得畅快多了。几乎是存了要把这人当场干死的心思，他往这具熟悉的身体里冲刺了近乎数百次，而后，阿周那肆无忌惮地在迦尔纳身体的最深处松了精关，把这半年以来未曾发泄过的量，一滴不剩，全都贡献给了他失忆的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>尽情地中出内射之后，阿周那喘着粗气，心满意足地抽出阴茎，满意地看到仍然在性爱余韵中抽搐的内壁之间并没有白色的液体流出来，这才将女式内裤拨回原处。或许是因为在神圣的礼拜堂里遭到强奸的打击，又或者是因为自己刚刚听到的实话对修女纯净心灵造成的冲击，迦尔娜的动作变得呆滞僵硬、反应迟钝。她根本站不起来，却还是手脚并用，勉力挪动肢体，本能地想要从阿周那身边逃开。阿周那并没有急着制止她，自然，他也没有打算就此罢手。年轻的绅士将西装外套脱下，随手搭在礼拜堂的椅背上，卷起衬衫袖子，随意地撸了一把有些凌乱的黑发，随后毫不费力地将修女捞了起来，离开礼拜堂，迈入嘈杂的雨声包围中，朝着居住区走去。</p><p>“你的卧室在哪里？——怎么，不愿意吗？那就在这里……雨中的野外继续也可以，反正我是不会介意的。”</p><p>感觉到反抗的意图，他的手指别有用心地在怀中人的大腿和屁股上揉捏。在刚才的激烈运动中产生的薄汗覆在光滑的皮肤上，手掌只是摸上去就好像要被吸住。被阿周那非礼了一会儿之后，迦尔娜终于认命般地放弃了抵抗，任这个黑色的男人把自己带进卧房，在身后锁上了门。</p><p>所有修女的床头都会有一尊小小的圣母像，敦促她们的品行要如圣母玛利亚一般无可指摘。就在那张每天进行晨间祷告的床上，在圣母慈悲的目光下，阿周那又要了她两次。虽然这副圣女的假象令他不屑，可凌辱圣女的感觉却让人着迷。先是半强迫她为自己口交，等享受够了这张嘴，再用侧入位、后入位，以不同角度操进嫣红的花蕊，就着自己之前射进去的东西，开始新一轮的侵犯。裙摆被掀起，腰臀被抬高，内裤被拉下，她趴在枕头上，在耸动中无声地哭泣，不是因为强奸的屈辱和疼痛，而是因为阿周那在侵犯她时，还不忘熟练地刺激每一处敏感点，乳尖、阴蒂、耳廓、腰侧……不断攀升的快感叫她丢盔弃甲地落败，吊带袜被她自己喷出的淫液弄湿，脚趾都蜷缩起来，双腿在床单上难耐地磨蹭、乱蹬；他每一次的进犯和抚摸都像是最佳的媚药，叫她甚至无法聚集起反抗的力气，反而食髓知味地想祈求更多。她终究不能成为天主的女人，而只能被魔鬼占有，朝着地狱深处堕落。如今，她所能做的一切只有拼命忍耐，祈祷着这场似乎永无止境的“试炼”赶紧结束。</p><p>恍惚之间，她聆听着雨声，在极端的难过与沮丧中走了神，不由自主地想着圣德蕾莎的遭遇。她被天使的金箭反复刺穿身体时，也是如她这般，在痛苦中迷失于极乐吗？超越的甜蜜、灵性的神恩、爱的交换……难道在她身后侵犯她的竟不是魔鬼，而是神派来的天使吗？</p><p>阿周那当然不是天使，事情也不会结束得那么轻松。在快速的抽插中，他打开她的臀瓣，好让自己进犯得更加顺畅，迦尔娜因为快感而不受控制地收缩着的后穴就这样暴露在阿周那的目光之中。他轻笑起来。</p><p>“你知道吗，迦尔纳——你曾经对我说过，你讨厌背后位，因为那会让你感觉自己好像一条被骑的母狗。你破规矩破讲究真的很多，但我最不能理解的，是你为什么不肯让我操你的屁股。”</p><p>“哈哈，那些事情都无所谓了。反正已经违反了约定，一条和三四条有什么区别？”</p><p>什么约定？什么一条三四条？她根本不知道他在说什么，她的脑子已经晕晕乎乎了。可在感觉到一根手指入侵到后穴时，迦尔娜还是浑身都炸了，明明没有任何与性行为有关的记忆和知识，她却仍旧立即就明白了为何这个行为如此惹人讨厌：操她的后穴无法带给她任何快感，只不过是让操她的男人全方位地占有她，从而让他得到快乐而已。条件反射一般，她立刻就想要他滚开，然而不要说呵斥出声了，软得好像一滩水的身体也根本无法和身后的男人角力。卷了些阴道口处的淫液作为润滑后，第二根手指也插了进来，两根手指像剪刀一样把无助的她从后面直接打开。不要，不要……迦尔娜尖声哭叫起来，用尽全力挣扎，比任何一次都更加激烈；于是阿周那抽出了手，使了些力气，把她按在床上，粗大怒张的阴茎从湿漉漉的阴道里抽出来，不容她反抗地插进后穴里去。</p><p>很痛，很痛，那本就不是用于性交的地方，被如此粗大的性器侵犯，甚至比处子破身要更痛。哀求根本没有任何作用，从脑后升起的不是恐惧和委屈，而是即便极力拒绝仍然遭到羞辱后才会产生的巨大愤怒。这个男人还伏在她身上继续蹂躏她，他强迫迦尔娜弓起身体，要把她身上的每个洞都享受个遍。在这种霸道的力气下她只得偏着脑袋承受他的强暴，被泪水浸润的蓝色眼睛死死地盯住身后这个胆大包天为所欲为的阿周那。他是故意的，明知道自己讨厌什么，却偏生要把这些禁忌挨个触犯个遍——只是为了极尽所能地羞辱她、刺激她、凌驾于她之上。</p><p>仿佛有一根弦，在脑中啪地一声断掉了。</p><p>生锈的声带终于开始缓慢地重新运转，巨大的精神刺激之下，属于迦尔纳的灵魂和人格终于从无辜的绵羊“迦尔娜”身体里逐渐复苏。记忆回来了，声音回来了，“她”重新变回了“他”。</p><p>可这并没有什么用，迦尔纳什么都记得，迦尔纳还是得被操屁股，迦尔纳的愤怒无可比拟。而他怒意满盈的表情反而令阿周那愈发兴奋，埋在后穴中的阴茎尺寸越发膨大，他狠命操着自己的兄长，仿佛明天不会再来。反复的耸动要把他的内脏都撞散了，之前积蓄在眼眶中的泪水顺着白皙的脸颊流下，迦尔纳从喉中艰难地挤出一些话语，沙哑、低沉、支离破碎。然而那毋庸置疑——是属于男人的声音。</p><p>“杀了、你……阿周那……！啊……我要、呜……杀了……你！”</p><p>“穿着这么典雅的女装说这话，你不觉得杀伤力有些不够吗，我的圣女……不，我的‘姐姐’？”</p><p>故意叫他“姐姐”，而非“哥哥”——他的弟弟笑得是如此纯真可爱，仿佛自己不是在揭人伤疤，不是在雷区里反复蹦迪，而只是在普通地向兄长撒娇。认为自己已经享受够了后面的小穴之后，阿周那猛地抽出自己，抬起迦尔纳的腰，再次插入到被操弄摩擦得一片嫣红的阴道中，快速进出、狠狠顶弄，把自己整个埋进去，用浓稠的精液把哥哥从阴道到子宫都灌得满满当当。</p><p>大雨停了，他也终于完事，而迦尔纳也已经累得动不了，他完全被操翻了，高潮时涌出的潮打湿了大腿和身上的衣服，他昏昏欲睡地倒在自己的床上，被雨后的阳光笼罩。工整肃穆的修女服已被彻底翻乱，沾上了淫液、汗液和精液，堪堪裹在迦尔纳身上，让“圣女”就像是刚刚受了魔鬼的糟蹋一般，淫乱无比。阿周那贴在他身边，将半睡半醒、乖巧安静得出奇的哥哥揽在怀中，出神地盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿，一只手在迦尔纳明显有些鼓起的小腹上着迷地抚摸着，眼神闪亮，不知道在想什么。随后，他伸手掀开修女的长裙，打开身下人大腿上吊带的搭扣，将黑色的长袜缓缓褪下，露出白皙的足尖。阿周那俯下身去，在事后的淫靡气氛中慵懒地亲吻着他白皙的大腿内侧，留下一个个红色的吻痕，用温柔得仿佛另外一个人的语调，轻缓地向这个可能已经睡着的人诉说自己的心声。</p><p>“你躲在这种地方，整整半年……迦尔纳，准确说来，是一百四十七天又十个小时。你消失了这么长时间，我也找了你这么长时间。”</p><p>“当我听说你坐的车冲下悬崖时，你能想象我是什么心情吗？……不，其实我自己都已经不太记得了，那段时间的记忆像是蒙了一层雾一样。可我的属下对我说过，那时他们甚至不敢直视我的眼睛。”</p><p>“我知道，我知道，你那么顽强好胜，区区致命车祸，不可能把你怎么样。可是，一直不知道你的下落，一直不知道你到底是死是活，我还是觉得自己要疯了。”</p><p>“我很生气，我生你的气。这一百多天里有太多无果的找寻，太多落空的希望……我常常想着，就算你没有死，等我找到你，也要把你给杀了。不过，等我真的找到了你，几乎是立刻，我就改变了想法。”</p><p>他从这些数日都不会消失的吻痕中抬起头，想了想，又起身坐在失去意识的迦尔纳身边，于白色的鬓角上落下一个轻吻。</p><p>“不，那其实不是什么特别的理由——只是你穿修女服的样子真的很辣。”</p><p>或许是因为确信不会被人看到，阿周那迅速地、狡猾地微笑了一下，将一样东西放在迦尔纳手中。他的计划成功了。那么，在迦尔纳真正清醒过来之前——是时候离开了。</p><p> </p><p>你当然可以说这是不负责任的行为，不过阿周那自认为，他脚底抹油、吃了就跑行为有着相当充分的理由。他只花了不到一个小时的时间就离开了小镇，来到山脚下的预计汇合地点。在那里，已经有人给他备好了一辆车。一位戴着墨镜的西装男子正等在那里，看到阿周那出现，他明显松了一口气。</p><p>“太好了，您可算来了。请问，您找到他了吗？”他有些急切地问道。</p><p>阿周那点点头，模棱两可地回答：“算是吧。”</p><p>听到这话，西装男子的肩膀彻底松弛下来。他摇着头：“阿周那阁下，您实在是太料事如神了……难怪您一直不肯接替Boss的位置……”</p><p>黑皮肤的男人听了这话，皱了一下眉头，并没有表露出开心的样子，反而问道：“你有烟吗？”</p><p>西装男子愣了一下，忙不迭掏出自己的烟盒，递给阿周那，并给他点上烟。阿周那吐出一口烟圈，终于觉得放松了一点，这时他才意识到，他把自己的西装外套忘在礼拜堂里了。</p><p>“所以，接下来我们要做什么？”西装男子毕恭毕敬地问道，“要上山去迎接Boss吗？就算是您，假装无事发生整整半年也已经到极限了。接下来还有很多需要Boss亲自出面的事情……”</p><p>“哦，那些事啊。”阿周那抬起眉毛，看起来兴趣缺缺，“那些事迦尔纳会自己想办法解决的。我不是为这个才叫你过来的。”</p><p>“那么，您是……？”</p><p>“当然是准备跑了。”他哼了一声，猛吸一口气，将这根烟抽到了底，“不好意思，亡命徒可没有时间送你一程回家。接下来你得自己想办法回去了。”</p><p>“哎？这不是什么问题，可是……为什么要跑？不是您找到了Boss，还帮助他恢复了记忆吗……？”</p><p>“就是因为这样，才要跑啊。”阿周那无奈地摊手，摇了摇头，“如果在这里被他当场抓获，我就死定了。”</p><p>然而，这语调是如此轻松，丝毫不像是受到了生命威胁，反而像是刚有过一场做鬼也风流的艳遇，还在为此意犹未尽。他回过头，朝着罗斯玛丽修道院的方向看了一眼。出乎他意料的是，他竟然看到了一道彩虹。阿周那的表情蓦地变得柔和起来。</p><p>他已经醒过来了吗？是不是像以前一样立马干劲十足地开始确认情况，开始寻找手下，开始聚集手牌，开始思考自己可以使用的对策？又或者说，已经开始在心里把阿周那千刀万剐？——在那之前，他得从残酷的权力斗争中先活下来才可以。黑手党的最高首领缺席了整整半年，虽然阿周那已经尽力为他维持，可还有很多混乱与缺口，都需要他亲自出马，去一一摆平。</p><p>直到这场风暴结束之前，迦尔纳都不会抽得出手来对付他肆意妄为的弟弟。这对阿周那而言是好事，他的流亡计划可不是什么公路旅行，他需要的恰巧就是处理事务的时间。</p><p>“说是逃亡，可您究竟打算做什么呢？”西装男子敲着车窗玻璃，声音透过车门闷闷地传过来，“总得知道点什么，才能向Boss交代吧。”</p><p>阿周那放下车窗，戴上自己最酷炫的墨镜，他本想说你什么都不用跟他交代，可想了一想，还是一本正经地回答：“当然去找那些暗算了迦尔纳的混账东西。——总得有人亲自教训一下他们，不然岂不是又要坏了规矩吗？”</p><p>耍完了酷，他露出一个自以为十分帅气，但实则中二得要命的笑容，并启动了引擎，在新雨后的阳光下，沿着山间公路飞也似的绝尘而去。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，罗斯玛丽修道院，院长办公室。</p><p>锁被暴力砸开，迦尔纳抬着一条腿，坐在深红色的办公桌上。这也是不得已而为之，整间修道院里唯一的一部座机电话就在这里，而修女是不允许使用现代个人通讯设备的。此时，迦尔纳的身上泛着一层新鲜的水气，他似乎是刚刚冲了个澡。黑色的修女服被脱掉，他身上只简单地穿着白衬衣、内裤和男式鞋袜，基本是衣服穿到一半的样子、有伤风化的半裸状态，可他毫不在意，只是一边用肩膀夹着话筒与人通话，一边拿着绷带，一层一层缠在大腿上，遮挡住阿周那留下的斑斑红痕。</p><p>“……嗯，嗯……不用担心。听起来还不算坏，情况比我想的要好多了。我可以搞定。”他低垂着眼睛，冷静地对电话另一头的人叮嘱，“那么，半小时后，派两辆车到山脚下。我们在那里汇合。”</p><p>对面似乎不太放心，继续絮絮叨叨地说着什么。迦尔纳一边耐心地听着，一边伸出手去，拿起自己刚刚放在桌上的个人物品。</p><p>那是一只造型夸张的黄金日轮耳环；是阿周那离开之前，留在他手中的东西；也是在那场几乎令迦尔纳当场丧命的车祸后，阿周那唯一找到的东西。迦尔纳眯着眼睛、歪着头看着它，神色微妙，不知道在想什么。随后，他熟练地用单手将耳环戴在左耳上。恰好在此时，电话另一头的下属似乎也终于说完了废话。迦尔纳抬起头来。</p><p>“阿周那的话，就让他去吧，没关系的。”他以惯常分不出喜怒的音色轻声说道，“我的弟弟已经是个大人了，一个人在外面也完全可以照顾好自己。而且，现在有比他的去向重要得多的事情，这些事都得由我亲自来处理才行。”</p><p>迦尔纳从桌子上滑了下来。这个动作带来了一阵明显的疼痛，让他突然犹豫了一下；他低下头，有些迟疑地、若有所思地伸手去抚摸自己的小腹，像是生怕惊扰了什么不该被打扰的东西。而后，迦尔纳深吸了一口气，声音冷冷地低沉下去。</p><p>“……等我空得出手了，再来好好收拾他。”</p><p>言毕，他挂断了电话，匆匆忙忙地留下一张字迹潦草的纸条，感谢院长这段时间的照顾。而后，他三下五除二换上了修女们替他清洗保存的男式西装，一刻也不浪费，朝着修道院外走去。路过礼拜堂时，一件黑色的西装外套突然引起了他的注意力，迦尔纳皱起眉头，把这件略带潮气的衣服捡起来。他刚刚从失忆的状态中恢复过来，此前在这里发生了什么，他可还记得一清二楚。他应该感到耻辱和愤怒，或许用这件衣服发泄一下就是个不错的主意，可他到底还是没有那么做。迦尔纳只是将它夹在腋下，抬头挺胸，走进庭院的明媚天光之下。</p><p>他推开修道院的铁制大门，这一次，甚至没有忘记替修女们落锁。他抬起头看着那道清新的雨后彩虹，闪耀的耳环在阳光下泛着诱人的金色光芒。他猛地甩了甩略带潮气的头发，恢复质感的白发重新支棱起来。雌雄莫辩的美人、温柔可亲的迦尔娜修女就此已经不复存在，这里站着的只有那位狠厉、狡黠、阴晴不定的黑道首领，迦尔纳。他低头看了一眼怀里的黑色西装，洁白的面容上却没有一点怒色。白发青年像一只小动物般低头嗅了嗅它，隐约之间，他似乎还能在上面闻到一丝迷乱荒唐的味道，连带着某个男人熟悉的气息。他轻轻抬起嘴角，露出一个意义不明的愉快微笑。</p><p>——给我洗干净脖子等着吧，阿周那。等你回来，我们又得有一笔新账要算了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>简单总结这个故事：在落难失忆后，因为下半身是CB而被当作女性的恶女大佬迦尔纳，莫名其妙地在一个没人认识他的地方实实在在地当了半年修女。而后被发疯的阿周那直接操醒。<br/>阿周那没有穿着自己经常穿的白西装，而是穿哥哥的同款黑西装，意在对家族表明立场：我永远是站在我哥这边的。在迦尔纳遭到暗算后的这半年中，阿周那一直坚守着迦尔纳留下的阵地，对外宣称哥哥只是身体不适，不便出面，只有少数值得信赖的亲信知道真相。<br/>差点又丧妻了呢，阿周那，你开心吗（阿周那：CNM）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>